


The Last Drop

by Nereisi



Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [24]
Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Battle of Wits, Bribery, Drunken Kissing, Dubcon Kissing, Horniness, In Vino Veritas, Introspection, Kidnapping, Laurent is a Little Shit, M/M, Making Out, Makoto is sick of all the bullshit, October Prompt Challenge, Secret Crush, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: Laurent "invita" Makoto a cena per convincerlo a partecipare ad un nuovo colpo a Chicago. Al buon cibo viene accompagnato il buon bere e i due perdono il controllo della serata.O così sembrerebbe.-Partecipante al #pumpFIC indetto da Fanwriter.it per il #writober.Day 28 - In Vino Veritas
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	The Last Drop

  
  
Laurent guardò la macchina avvicinarsi alla villetta. Un sorriso gli incurvava le labbra, uno leggermente diverso dalla norma. Ma solo _leggermente_. Dopotutto, il passeggero di quel veicolo era così divertente da tormentare. Era delizioso farlo correre nel palmo della sua mano e vederlo mordersi la coda, credendo di avergli addentato un dito.  
  
La macchina si arrestò sinuosamente davanti a lui, interrompendo la rincorsa delle luci dei lampioni sulla carrozzeria tinta di nero e facendo scricchiolare il ghiaino del selciato sotto le ruote. Il sorriso rilassato e felino di Laurent non si incrinò nemmeno quando qualche sassolino sporco schizzò sotto la pressione di un pneumatico, sporcandogli le scarpe. Dall’abitacolo, seppur ovattate, poteva già sentire le urla stridule di Edamame, il suo piccolo fagiolino. Così innocente e fedele e al tempo stesso così dotato e promettente nel raggiro. Cercò di reprimere un brivido di anticipazione al pensiero di poter giocare di nuovo con il suo passatempo preferito. A giudicare dal berciare, un misto di spavalderia e suppliche, non aveva la minima idea di quello che stava succedendo. Bene.  
  
Aprì la portiera, riversando nell’abitacolo la luce elettrica dei lampioni sovrastanti. Il suono improvviso fece scattare la testa di Edamame verso di lui. Era bendato e aveva i polsi legati dietro la schiena e dalla sua postura e da come gli tremavano le labbra era ovvio che fosse confuso e spaventato. Laurent si prese un momento per apprezzare la visione nel suo insieme. Aveva chiesto solo che glielo recapitassero con le piume già arruffate, ma i ragazzi si erano presi qualche libertà artistica. Tuttavia, il risultato finale era da pieni voti, quindi avrebbe lasciato stare. E poi, chi era lui per rifiutare un Edamame più scompigliato del solito?  
  
“Oh?” Esclamò infine, palesando la sua presenza. “Edamame, che gradita sorpresa!” Disse, fingendosi inconsapevole ma senza curarsi di castigare il divertimento nella sua voce.  
  
L’oggetto delle sue attenzioni drizzò le orecchie. “Laurent?” L’interessato non si fece sfuggire come le spalle di Edamura si rilassarono brevemente al suono della sua voce, per poi tornare subito a irrigidirsi per la collera. “Dannato pezzo di merda, dovevo saperlo che c’era il tuo zampino!” Strillò, digrignando i denti. “Che significa questa sceneggiata? Che vuoi da me stavolta?!”  
  
“Così mi ferisci.” Fece, teatralmente. “La scelta di fare autostop è stata tua. Io ho solo scommesso sul tuo buon cuore e la tua nobiltà d’animo davanti ad una persona bisognosa.” Sciorinò, facendo scorrere languidamente lo sguardo sulla figura del ragazzo giapponese. Indossava un completo che non gli aveva mai visto addosso prima di quel momento. Molto generico, sia nel taglio e nel colore, probabilmente lo usava per recarsi a qualsiasi triste lavoro da ufficio avesse raccattato ultimamente. Per qualche intervento divino gli calzava a pennello, donandogli un aspetto composto ma al tempo stesso deliziosamente trasandato, probabilmente grazie a tutto il movimento a cui era stato costretto quella serata.  
  
Edamura si contorse sul sedile, spiegazzandosi ancora di più i vestiti e cercando di avvicinarsi alla fonte della sua voce. “Quindi anche quella vecchietta lavorava per te! Maledizione, contamini tutto quello che tocchi! Di questo passo non mi potrò fidare di nessun essere umano su questo pianeta.”  
  
Laurent si avvicinò, infilando un dito a colpo sicuro sotto il tessuto scuro della benda e alzandola di sbieco a metà. Un occhio fervido rispose al suo sguardo rapace, cercando di raccogliere quante più informazioni possibili su ciò che lo circondava; salvo poi dover sbattere ripetutamente le ciglia per potersi riabituare alla luce intensa. Il francese osservò rapito la miriade di emozioni che si susseguirono sul viso del più giovane, al sicuro da dietro la sua amichevole poker face. Edamura appoggiò una spalla e il viso contro lo schienale del sedile, cercando di strofinarsi e in questo modo levarsi del tutto la benda. A Laurent non sfuggì come non gli chiese nessun tipo di aiuto e come, oltretutto, stesse cercando di fargli concentrare l’attenzione sul suo busto, trascinandola via dalle sue mani. A vedere gli ingranaggi di quel cervellino girare così velocemente per trovare un modo furbo di squagliarsela, Laurent quasi represse un brivido. Era un maestro a controllare i propri impulsi per la maggior parte del tempo, ma c’era qualcosa in Edamura che rendeva anche le sue più piccole azioni accattivanti e irresistibili.  
  
Laurent gli poggiò un dito sul naso e vide tutti quei pensieri arrestarsi bruscamente, come se avesse premuto un pulsante di stop. “Dunque anche tu sei contaminato, ora?” Disse giocoso, continuando a sorridergli. Edamura cercò di ribattere, ma il dito si spostò repentinamente sul suo mento, afferrandoglielo e premendogli le labbra con il pollice. “Sporco per sporco, direi che sarebbe meglio arrendersi e tornare da noi, non credi?”  
  
Il suo piccolo fagiolino fu preso in contropiede per un attimo, avvampando; poi si liberò dalla sua presa e cercò di addentargli il dito. Ridacchiando, Laurent evitò l’attacco e fece un passo indietro, uscendo dalla sua portata.  
  
“Ridi finché puoi, dannato damerino.” Ringhiò l’altro a denti stretti. Poi, si lasciò andare, guardandolo dal basso verso l’alto sotto le folti ciglia. “Allora? Mi offrirai la cena, immagino.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Se mi hai portato qui è per tentare di convincermi a partecipare a qualche altro tuo piano. Il cibo concilia gli accordi.”  
  
“Mi hai letto come un libro.” Rispose, lasciando l’ironia fuori dalla sua voce e aiutandolo a impomatarsi un pochino.  
  
“Ma con me non funzionerà. Ti dico già che non voglio saperne niente di qualsiasi losco piano tu ti sia inventato stavolta.” Continuò imperterrito l’altro. “E adoro mangiare a spese di damerini rimasti a bocca asciutta.”  
  
“Quindi sarà la tua prima volta, almeno in tale senso. Lieto che tu abbia scelto me come partner per questa tua nuova, importante esperienza.” Disse, non lasciandosi scappare l’occasione di arruffargli le piume immediatamente dopo avergliele lisciate un pochino. Edamura si strozzò con la propria lingua, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
  
Laurent finse di ignorarlo – era un campione, in quello. Era passato davvero molto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui qualcuno aveva avuto la sua totale attenzione. Si chinò leggermente in avanti, rivolgendosi agli altri uomini all’interno della vettura. “Va bene così. Il vostro compenso vi verrà inviato entro domattina. Vieni, Edamame.” Disse poi, addolcendo il tono per rivolgersi al suo riluttate complice. Tese una mano verso di lui per aiutarlo. La guardia che affiancava il ragazzo, però, non gli aveva slegato i polsi e quando la macchina si mosse prima ancora che Edamura fosse sceso del tutto, questi cadde in avanti con un verso strozzato. Laurent si affrettò ad andargli incontro, afferrandolo al volo a piene braccia.  
  
La macchina sgommò via, ma non prima che Laurent intercettasse un’occhiata d’intesa da parte del guidatore. Laurent si sarebbe assicurato che gli fosse recapitata una mancia. Ora, meglio capitalizzare sull’occasione d’oro che gli era stata concessa…  
  
Si tirò addosso l’intero peso di Edamura, ascoltando avidamente i gemiti per la timore di cadere. Anche se fosse successo, Laurent dubitava che si sarebbe fatto seriamente male, visto che sembrava fatto di carta velina e aria. Il più grande truffatore del Giappone era tascabile. Andava in brodo di giuggiole ogni volta che ci pensava.  
  
“Dannati-! Ma chi erano quelli?”  
  
“Probabilmente qualche boy-toy di Shi Won, li manda in giro a fare commissioni per racimolare qualche soldo facile.”  
  
“Bleah. Non avevo decisamente bisogno di quell’immagine mentale.”  
  
“Qualcosa contro i boy-toy?” Disse suadentemente Laurent, facendo scivolare le braccia attorno e dietro al corpo di Edamura in un abbraccio che fin troppo ricordò al suddetto il giorno in cui si erano conosciuti. “Eppure direi che in questo momento tu ci assomigli parecchio, Edamame.” Gli sussurrò all’orecchio, facendogli strisciare i palmi delle mani lungo la schiena e fino a dove le mani erano ancora legate assieme, fingendo di lisciargli il completo.  
  
Si godette quella frazione di secondo che servì al suo fagiolino per ritradurre mentalmente cosa gli aveva veramente detto, stringendoselo addosso il più possibile e reprimendo con violenza l’istinto di afferrargli a piene mani quel bel sederino – di cui era palese che Edamura non fosse conscio, non prendendosene particolarmente cura.  
  
(Laurent non sapeva se considerarlo un miracolo della natura o uno spreco di potenziale. C’erano persone nel mondo, persone _normali_ , come Laurent o Cynthia, che dovevano sottoporsi ad un regime di allenamento e dieta per rendere il proprio corpo appetibile all’occhio esterno.)  
  
(Era anche vero che l’uso principale che ne facevano comportava l’ammaliare e successivamente rapinare il malcapitato di turno. Beh, ognuno ha le proprie battaglie.)  
  
Laurent lo lasciò andare, dando corda alla sua _terribile_ furia mentre gli urlava addosso i peggio improperi. Ormai Edamura era abituato alle sue avanches, ma Laurent non aveva ancora capito se avesse compreso la serietà e intensità dei suoi segnali e stesse facendo finta di nulla, se proprio non avesse capito nulla oppure se fosse semplicemente solo timido. Qualsiasi fosse la risposta, non cambiava il fatto che le sue reazioni fossero ogni volta diverse e interessanti; e Laurent non vedeva l’ora di vederle.  
  
Senza perdere il sorriso, Laurent passò un braccio intorno alle spalle di Edamura e lo guidò verso la villetta. Il fiume di lamentele singhiozzò per un momento, per poi riprendere, ma con tono decisamente più moderato.  
  
“Non faresti meglio a liberarmi?” Borbottò Edamura, contorcendosi.  
  
“Purtroppo non ho nulla di tagliente con me, al momento.” Bugia. Il suo fidato coltellino svizzero multiuso lo accompagnava in ogni passo.  
  
Edamura gli scoccò un’occhiata velenosa. “Bugiardo. Ti stai divertendo.”  
  
Laurent gli fece l’occhiolino, stringendoselo addosso ancora di più. “Immensamente.”  
  
Edamura sospirò, rassegnato, lasciandosi andare e gravandogli liberamente addosso. Laurent si gustò il più possibile il contatto fisico gratuito fino a quando non arrivarono sull’uscio dell’edificio. Non fece in tempo a mettere la mano libera in tasca per cercare le chiavi che la porta si aprì.  
  
Abby sbatté gli occhi una singola volta alla vista di Edamura, la mano ancora sul pomello della porta. Subito dopo, fece un’espressione annoiata. “Avevi calcolato anche questo, immagino.” Disse, sistemandosi meglio il berretto sulla testa.  
  
Laurent non si curò di nascondere il suo divertimento. “A cosa ti riferisci, mia cara Abigail?”  
  
Lei fece schioccare la lingua, per niente impressionata dai suoi giochetti. Che offesa. Laurent traeva particolare orgoglio dalle sue abilità di manipolazione psicologica. Abby rivolse un breve cenno del capo a Edamura, che le rispose con un sorriso sincero. Vederli interagire era come vedere due gattini farsi le feste e poi acciambellarsi insieme. Rimanevano gatti e proprio per questo le loro dimostrazioni d’affetto erano sparse ma sempre sincere.  
  
“Occhio a ‘sto vecchio maniaco. Oggi non c’è nemmeno Cynthia, sta ultimando i preparativi per il colpo a Chicago.”  
  
Laurent sputacchiò, preso in contropiede per l’offesa gratuita. “Ve-?!”  
  
Edamura drizzò le antenne. “Colpo a Chicago?”  
  
“Sei qui per questo, no? Mister basette ti dirà di più tra poco.” Abby li oltrepassò, facendo la linguaccia a Laurent. “Ci becchiamo in giro. Non divertitevi troppo.” Disse andandosene, salutandoli pigramente con una mano.  
  
Laurent si portò una mano alle guance, accarezzandosi la barba sui lati, improvvisamente consapevole.  
  
“Allora, mangiamo o no? Sto morendo di fame.” Fece Edamame, marciando dentro la villa con improvvisa baldanza. Il francese lo seguì, lanciando uno sguardo corrucciato su ogni superficie riflettente che passava.  
  


-

Laurent aveva già avuto occasione di bere con un giapponese. Era stato in squadra con Oz, dopotutto. Quindi, quando aveva sentito dello stereotipo secondo il quale gli abitanti del Sol Levante non avessero alcun tipo di freni una volta alticci lo aveva ridotto ad un’esagerazione.

(Forse avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione al vero contenuto del bicchiere di Oz.)

Quindi, quando si trovò Edamame che gli si arrampicava addosso come un gatto, dire che fosse sorpreso era riduttivo. Non che nemmeno lui fosse del tutto sobrio, anzi. Ma sapeva decisamente quando fermarsi nel bere e soprattutto aveva costruito la sua resistenza all’alcol durante la sua vita. Edamame, invece, sembrava essersi lasciato prendere la mano non appena aveva visto la possibilità di spillargli quanto più cibo e bevande potesse, spinto soprattutto dalla loro prelibatezza e costo.

Tra di loro c’era sempre stato uno strano magnetismo, ma l’unico che sembrava perseguire quella loro connessione era sempre stato Laurent. Il suo complice spesso e volentieri ignorava i suoi approcci, oppure li rifiutava apertamente. Altre volte ancora non li coglieva affatto. Ma, a quanto pareva, bastava far entrare nell’equazione dei liquori pregiati ed et voilà, il buffet era servito.

Il giapponese gli si gettò addosso con foga, salendogli in grembo e assalendogli la bocca con dei baci goffi e inesperti. Laurent considerò l’idea di rimanere semplicemente seduto sul divano e lasciare che l’altro mettesse a nudo per filo e per segno le sue intenzioni nei suoi confronti, ma occasioni del genere non capitavano spesso. Stava morendo dietro a Edamame da anni. Il suo autocontrollo aveva un limite.

Lasciò correre le mani lungo la schiena del più giovane, stabilizzandolo nel suo ciondolare e dirigendogli con precisione le labbra verso le proprie. Schiuse la bocca e vi accolse l’altro, dispiacendosi di poter sentire solo il sapore della cena da poco consumata e non quello genuino di Makoto. Lasciò che l’altro prendesse l’iniziativa, per quanto approssimativa potesse essere, e si godette il trasporto dell’altro nei suoi confronti. Era la prima volta che glielo mostrava da quando si erano conosciuti. Erano passati quasi dieci anni.

Stava baciando il figlio alticcio di Oz. Se il suo vecchio amico lo avesse saputo, non sapeva come avrebbe reagito. Il pensiero gli fece venire da ridere, interrompendo i baci passionali e bagnati del suo compagno. Makoto si tirò su, il viso completamente rosso e le gote particolarmente infuocate, come se avesse la febbre. Aveva le labbra lucide per e le pupille dilatate, la giacca del completo tolta per metà e la camicia spiegazzata. Era bellissimo e Laurent ebbe il tremendo impeto di rovinarlo per sempre; ma non era una feccia di quel tipo. Diede un piccolo colpetto al fianco del suo compagno e fu tutto quello che servì per farlo accasciare su di lui, l’adrenalina della passione che stava già sfumando via dai suoi occhi e la sonnolenza che gli appesantiva gli altri.

“Laurent…” Disse, per poi farfugliare qualcosa di non ben specificato.

I vapori dell’alcol dovevano star facendo ancora effetto su di lui, perché stavolta il sorriso che gli stirò le labbra fu estatico e genuino e per una volta fu sollevato che nessuno ne fosse testimone. Guardò il giapponese addormentato al suo fianco e la mente viaggiò.

Ora che aveva avuto la conferma che l’attrazione tra di loro non era una semplice speculazione, aveva tutto il tempo del mondo per decidere come far capitolare l’altro. Aveva solo l’imbarazzo della scelta.

Alla fine non sarebbe cambiato nulla, nella loro dinamica. Quasi gli venne da ridere alla preoccupazione che lo aveva assalito quando Makoto gli era montato sopra poco prima.

Era un’altra sfida tra gatto e topo, come sempre.

**Author's Note:**

>  ** _Note Autrice:_** ormai mi sono arresa. Facciamo che finché sono ancora sveglia, ho postato nel giorno giusto? Grazie.  
> Questa fic era una WIP che avevo scritto poco dopo aver visto la terza parte di Great Pretender e che non avevo mai concluso. Ho deciso di adattarla al prompt per poterlo fillare e far vedere la luce a questo reperto di scrittura. Temo che gli stili pre e post writober si scontrino tra loro... fatemi sapere che effetto fa. Non betato!  
> PumpFIC day 27– Prompt: Time Loop
> 
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) ! <\- CLICCA QUI!  
> 


End file.
